Pyramid
---- |Album = Pyramid (2010) |Released = 2010 |By = Charice Pempenco |Adapter = none |Featured In = none }} Shawty's love is like a pyramid (ooh) We stand together till the very end (eh ooh) There'll never be another love for sure (ooh) Iyaz and Charice let we go Stones, heavy like the love you've shown (shown) Solid as the ground we've known (known) And I just wanna carry on We took it from the bottom up (no no no) And even in a desert storm (yeah) Sturdy as a rock we hold (oh) Wishing every moment froze Now I just wanna let you know Earthquakes can't shake us Cyclones can't break us Hurricanes can't take away our love Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock It feels just like it's heaven's touch Together at the top (at the top baby), like a pyramid And even when the wind is blowing We'll never fall just keep on going Forever we will stay, like a pyramid Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh (ooh) Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh (ooh) Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh eh (oooh) Cold (cold), never ever when you're close (close) We will never let it fold (fold) A story that was never told Something like a mystery (yoh! ) And every step we took we've grown Look how fast the time has flown A journey to a place unknown We're going down in history Earthquakes can't shake us (oh) Cyclones can't break us (oh) Hurricanes can't take away our love Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock (hey! ) It feels just like it's heaven's touch Together at the top, (at the top baby) like a pyramid And even when the wind is blowing (wind is blowing) We'll never fall just keep it going (keep it going) Forever we will stay, like a pyramid (eh oh) Like a pyramid girl let me show you That I love you so much That we gonna get through (oh oh) Even when there's storms I will never go, Ima be the one to keep you safe (hey) Before was our love back it up more than enough Holding on to one another be the cover when it's rough (oh oh) Mother nature (hey) or disaster won't stop at happy ever after Pyramid, keep it going (like a pyramid, like a pyramid) Oh oh ooooh (like a pyramid, like a pyramid) Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock (solid rock) It feels just like it's heaven's touch (oooh) Together at the top (at the top baby, at the top girl), like a pyramid And even when the wind is blowing We'll never fall just keep on going (keep it going) Forever we will stay (Charice), like a pyramid (what what) Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock It feels just like it's heaven's touch Together at the top (at the top baby, at the top girl), like a pyramid (pyramid) And even when the wind is blowing We'll never fall just keep it going Forever we will stay (ooh), like a pyramid Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh eh |} Category:Downloaded Songs